


Eye of the Storm

by dnitegirl



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Grindeldore Holiday Exchange 2017, M/M, Past Relationship(s), pre-duel conversations, rational discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnitegirl/pseuds/dnitegirl
Summary: "I had hoped to talk some sense into you. Perhaps ask you politely to stop this megalomaniacal pursuit."





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissTantabis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/gifts).



> Grindeldore secret santa gift for [EbonyDanger](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyDanger) ([freedomisbeforethee](https://freedomisbeforethee.tumblr.com) on tumblr)

Albus had not gotten a decent night sleep since _his_ name had started appearing in the papers.

Deep down he had always known it was only time. Gellert had always been open with his plans, at least with him. Albus had even help concoct them back when they were younger, when there hadn't been a rift between them. But there’s a distinct difference in being starry-eyed teenagers discussing some idealistic future and seeing the harsh reality of it all playing out in the news.

It started small, break ins, stolen items. A few radicals here and there. Maybe the occasional attack on a muggle town every couple of months or so. Enough to make seeing the news hurt, but Albus could still ignore it. After all, the plans they had come up with had involved them together. Rulers of a new world side by side. How far could Gellert really get without him?

That was what he told himself. With each passing headline, Albus hoped for the day it would read that he had finally been apprehended. That the day would come when he could finally put the stain in his past behind him.

But after years of waiting, as the stories grew worse and countries started to fall, he knows how foolish he had been. He could ignore the truth but it would never protect the rest of the world from it. Gellert is better than that, far too extraordinary to be subdued by the simple efforts of any wizarding government. Far too intelligent and driven, far ahead of practically everyone else even back when they were both only kids. It was that nearly unparalleled talent that had first drawn Albus's attention to him after all. And Albus knew, not out of arrogance, he could be Gellert’s only match.

"So, you've finally come to put an end to my reign of terror?" A voice he hasn't heard for decades says with a hint of amusement. "At least I think that is what the papers are calling it these days."

Albus takes a hesitant step inside the study, a rather elegant looking room inside this desolate hideout. Not that he expected any less from Gellert.

"Not today." Albus sighs, leaning against the doorway. "I've just come to talk." His wand is pocketed.

Gellert turns in his chair and Albus is glad he can ignore the sudden clench at his heart. Everything about Gellert is a bleeding wound to him and Albus has tried so long and hard to suppress everything he's ever felt towards him. Anger, sorrow, companionship, love. He can't allow himself to feel any of it lest it cloud his thinking.

"If you only wanted to talk, we could have done so years ago." Gellert scoffs. "Don't insult both of us by pretending that is all you want."

"I promise I will raise nothing against you today, except perhaps my voice." It's still easy to talk to him, despite all the heartbreak and betrayal between them.

Gellert's face scrunches, suspicious. But he just leans back into his chair, legs crossing, finger tips tapping against one another. Then, he chuckles, relaxing instantaneously. "Oh Albus, how I have missed you."

"I wish I could say the feeling is mutual." A lie, but a necessary one. "You have done terrible things since we last spoke."

"Nothing you would not have once approved of."

"Never to violence at this scale. Never against innocents."

"All for the greater good." Albus flinches at that. "Your words, were they not? None of what I do is without purpose. Surely you of all people understand that old friend. We always knew that the road to our utopia would harsh. Everything is necessary."

Albus shakes his head. "No it isn't. I would have found a better way. You can't expect to rule with fear and fear alone."

"Then help me!" Gellert raises from his chair, standing tall and walking towards Albus. "Come back to me. Be my guiding compass you always were." The plea sounds so genuine, but it was always hard to tell with Gellert.

"If you cannot figure out that murdering defenseless muggles is a bad thing on your own, I don't believe anyone can really help you."

Gellert steps closer though. "You can. Please Albus. I need you. I've always needed you."

Calloused fingers brush against Albus's cheek, a thumb gliding along the edge of his trimmed beard. "Gellert... I..."

The hand is warm despite Gellert's cold appearance and any more words get stuck in his throat. It's hard to think, hard to remember why he was ever mad at the other when Gellert nears, eyes closed, lips brushing against his own. It's what he dreamed of all those decades ago, what he still dreams of.

But he isn't that same boy any more. Albus takes a step back, pushing himself away from Gellert, will iron and resolved. "No. You won't seduce me into your schemes again."

He can't deny how a part of him aches as he says those words, but after decades of burying those foolish boyhood desires, it is easy. All he need do is remind himself of what happened the last time he became too close to Gellert Grindelwald.

Gellert's face twists into a sneer. Those two eyes glare at him, mismatched and angry. They hadn't been like that when they were younger. Both had been a bright blue that had always reminded Albus of the free sky, full of mirth and possibility. Now they just chill Albus to the bone. Such a dramatic change, just one of many signs of how far into the dark arts his old friend had fallen.

"Such a shame. All that talent and power and cunning… wasted on school children." He sighs before looking back up at Albus. "You could have helped rule the world. You and me, together. It would have been amazing. You could have done so much good for the future."

"I am still doing good Gellert. Teaching the next generation, guiding them in the right direction. That is the path to a brighter tomorrow. Not forcing everyone to bow."

"Teaching wizard children can only go so far Albus. You should know that more than anyone. Something must be done about the muggle problem. No amount of wizard education could prevent what happened to Arianna."

His hand twitches towards his wand, but Albus stops himself before he does something he will regret. Instead, jaw clenched, he says low and dangerous. "You don't get to say her name."

The warning is understood and Gellert nods. "That much is fair. You know, out of my entire life, that night has always been my biggest regret. Even to this day I don't know who's spell had done it, or if it was just a side effect of her nature. I would have you know that what happened though was not my intent. I never would have wished for you to go through that."

"I'd rather not talk about this." It's getting harder to stop himself from pulling out his wand with every word from Gellert's mouth.

"I suppose it doesn't matter anyways. The result is the same regardless." Gellert shrugs and just returns to his chair. "Is that all you came here for? To explain how morally superior you are?"

"I had hoped to talk some sense into you. Perhaps ask you politely to stop this megalomaniacal pursuit."

Gellert smiles, slight with a hint of sorrow. "Just because you have given up on our vision for the future doesn't mean I will too. I've come so far and it's within my reach. At this point, I can't allow anything to stop me, and as much as it pains me to say it, that includes you."

It's what he expected, but hearing it is disappointing nonetheless. "I thought as much. Worth the effort though." Albus sighs with the same amount of sorrow. "Well, I meant what I said. I came here only to talk. Think about all we have discussed. You still have a chance to take all this back. If you don't, if you move forward in anyway, I will be force to take drastic action. Consider this your first and final warning." With that, Albus turns to leave.

"I will consider for your sake, but I will make no promises. Goodbye Albus."

"Goodbye Gellert."


End file.
